A Dying Flame
This is Seastorm01's fanfic! If you steal... I kill! Or send my guard cat, Shredder. A Burn X Oc fanfic. “Mother, must I go to school?” My name is Crash and I am two years old. I am a loyal SandWing under the rule of Queen Oasis. I live in high-class home in the Queen’s Palace. That is only because my mother is in charge of architecture and my father is Head of Guards. I shook my yellow scales as my mother slid a navy blue camel skin coat. “Yes! Princess Burn will be there and you need to make a good impression on her. “My mother replied sharply. She wasn’t known for her great patience. I sighed. “Fine, let’s go…” I said as I flapped my tiny wings and headed towards the door. “Hold your camels there, son!” My dad exclaimed as he dipped down and picked me up. He set me on his shoulders. “You forgot to say bye to me!” “Sorry Papa!” I climbed up his neck and glided off his snout. I grabbed his metal helmet from the rack and skipped back to him. I offered his helmet to him and he gave me a toothy smile. “Thanks! You know, someday you might wear his very same helmet.” He hinted. I gaped at him. How did he know I wanted to be Head of Guards just like him? He laughed at my expression. Suddenly, my mother gave an impatient hiss. “Vent, we need to drop him off now.” “Alright, alright, Grain, don’t get your tail in a twist.” My father, Vent, said with a familiar glint of amusement in his black eyes. “Let’s get you to school, Crash.” I practiced flying on the way there. Without any success though. My mother and Father left me at the entrance of the building and hurried away to their jobs. My looked at the great school in front of me; this was the best school in the Kingdom of Sand and only the richest SandWings could pay to go. I gulped nervously before stepping into the busy hallways. I wandered through the passages until I came upon a dragon handing out maps of the school. I grabbed one and followed the map to my first class, Mathematics. I trudged out of the classroom with a whirling brain. Math was so hard! How did my mom use this all the time. I checked my map and realized the next class was Battle Training. Finally something I’m good at! I jumped forward with a new spring in my step and walked into a massive SandWing. She was my age if not younger, judging by her dulled talons and short wings. With a click of terror in my brain I realized I was looking at the Princess Burn. She turned her black eyes on him and hissed. “What do you think you’re doing squirt? Stumbling into me then staring at me like a dying goldfish?” The hilarious images popped into my head and I couldn’t help but laugh. Burn stared at me in confusion. “Dying goldfish!” I gasped through my fit of giggles. Burn’s stern face slowly crumbled as she joined in the laughing. We got strange looks as other students walked by but we were giggling to hard to care. Eventually Burn’s face straightened. “What’s your name?” she asked me. I was slightly taken aback; Burn asking me what my name was? I scrambled to answer. “Uh… My name is Crash.” Burn flicked out her tongue. “Crash,” she said, as if she we’re tasting the name, “nice name.” “Thanks, but your name is more blazing.” Burn smiled. Suddenly another SandWing bumped into her. I hissed protectively but Burn just watched with dark eyes. The SandWing shot me a glare but turned to face Burn happily. The SandWing was a burnt brown color with white and yellow streaks. He was quite handsome. “Come on Burn! We are going to be late if you don’t get a move on!” Burn growled. “That’s Princess Burn, to you. You are right about us being late though.” Then she swept gracefully around to face me. “See you later, Crash.” Chapter Two ________________________________________ Sixteen years had passed since I first met Burn when I finally graduated Sentinel Training. By the Burn was well on her way to be queen. We became good friends over the years- maybe even best friends. Queen Oasis respected my father and mother, so let us play in her castle. Those days had passed though, and Burn had grown darker as her siblings grew. Blister was hatched three years after Burn the Blaze three years after Blister. I despised Blister. I could tell that she was plotting Burn’s death and her rise to power. Blaze was less terrifying but still a threat. I vowed to keep an eye on both of them. The day I first met Burn, a SandWing had gotten between us. Well appearently, he is the son of the Queen’s advisor. Burn was supposed to marry Quicksand three years ago, but she pitched a fit and Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Romance)